


Day In Hulk

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentioned Plance, Mentioned Shoran, mentioned allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Fights. Drama. Friendship. Relationship gossip. All in a regular day for Hunk.





	Day In Hulk

“The castle is under attack everyone to their lions immediately!”

  
Jumping from his bed Hunk groaned and prayed to anyone that would listen that this wasn’t another one of Alluras training drills, considering he didn’t get to bed until _two hours ago_ because he was helping Pidge check the lions data bases. Would it kill the Galra to let up just a few days? Hell he’d take just one day of no Galra, no training, no fear of death around the corner and just a day to unwind before he blows to pieces from a stress day gone wrong.

  
Pulling his armor on and racing out of his room he grumbled, still half asleep and hoping this is over with and the Galra were weak, if it's actually an attack at all cause damn Coran loves those dramatic training wake up calls, so he can head back to sleep before helping Pidge with seeing if they can hook up the invisibility tech to the other lions.

  
When he finally gets to his lion he sees that unfortunately the Galra have decided to attack. The castles force field is up and everyone was already out trying to take out the fighter pilots. Looks like it’ll be an easier victory for them though since they only sent out fifteen instead of the usual twenty to thirty they seem to love throwing at them every other day.

  
After finishing them off Hunk couldn’t help but mention, “Is it just me, or did that seem way too easy to anyone else? It was too easy right? They didn’t even send a fighter bot.”

  
“Ugh Hunk relax, it was an easy victory for once lets enjoy it while it lasts,” Lance said swinging his legs so he could lay fully on the couch.

  
“No I agree with Hunk that was way too easy. They may be trying to set a trap,” Keith said.

  
“What, like trying to lure us into a false sense of security?” Pidge asked.

  
“While I wouldn’t put it past them can we at least try to be optimistic?” Lance groaned.

  
“As much as I’d like to they’re right. We need to stay alert. Coran! Please scan the area every few deboshs,” Allura said.

  
“Roger that Princess!” Coran saluted.

  
”So, are we just supposed to sit around paranoid until they attack?” Lance asked, the ‘if they even attack’ going unsaid but clearly heard.

Everyone turned towards Shiro.

  
“No. We can’t put our whole lives on hold on a chance. Go about your day the way you usually would but make sure your ready at a moments notice. That means no headphones for the moment,” he said looking between Pidge and Lance.

  
“Alright Rodger that! Think I'll go for a swim then,” Lance said stretching out.

  
”I’ll be in the training room,” Keith said as Shiro and Allura walk over to the consoles to talk about the latest string of Galra attacks.

  
“Are you gonna help me with the lions now Hunk? Or are you going to get more sleep?” Pidge asked heading to her room to grab her equipment.

  
“Nah I’m already awake now, it’d take ages for me to get back to sleep. Think I’m gonna make lunch first, I was able to get some of that fruit from the last planet we were on, the cubes that kinda taste like a mix of watermelon and cucumbers? Think it’ll make a great sandwich. I’ll drop by in 20 okay?” Hunk asked.

  
“Alright cool. Bring me some?” she asked.

  
“Sure thing,” he replied as he made his way towards the door.

  
A good twenty minutes later, Hunk and Pidge were fast at work on the lions.

  
“So we're just putting the invisibility feature right? Cause I really don't want to risk being blown up with that hyper jump one no matter how useful it was getting us back from the Balmara,” Hunk said wiping sweat from his forehead.

  
“For the tenth time yes Hunk, we’re only putting in the invisibility cause Allura would probably kill me for adding anything else without running by her what it is how it works and yadda yadda so on,” Pidge replied annoyed.

  
“Aw common you know she doesn’t mean anything bad by it. Its not like she doesn’t trust you anything but with these being some of the last things of her culture _and_ being the only thing standing between Zarkon taking over the world can you really blame her for being just a tad bit controlling over them?” Hunk asked.

  
Pidge sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose before replying, “No I get that, I do. But it doesn’t make her questioning my every move any less annoying.”

  
”No yeah I get it, hopefully after a while she’ll ease up a little. Oh okay, I think the program is done uploading,” Hunk said looking at the screen.

  
“Nice! You ready to give it a shot?” Pidge asked.

  
“Yup, once in here and once in a trial fight? We can grab Lance and make it a threeway fight,” Hunk asked.

  
”Sounds good, alright let’s test this baby!”

  
\---30---Minutes---Later---

  
“That. Was. Awesome! Man that was the best mock fight we’ve ever had if I do say so myself,” Lance said.

  
“Only cause you won. If Hunk hadn’t distracted me with that rock slide I totally would have dodged that ice attack and you’d have been toast,” Pidge shot back.

  
“Hey if this had been a real fight it would have killed you, the Galra loves using those distraction tactics,” Lance said.

  
“He’s gotta point. But also counter argument, in a real fight there’d be at least another set of eyes watching your back so you probably would have been able to dodge if we were practicing in teams instead of one on one,” Hunk said.

  
“Not if its a solo mission,” Lance countered.

  
“Yeah but really how often do you really have solo missions? Like rarely,” Hunk argued.

  
“Not completely solo no, but I hate to admit it we do split up into groups a lot so maybe we should train more so that doesn't happen. Lance had a point in that the Galra would have wasted me in a heartbeat,” Pidge admitted reluctantly.

  
“I-- okay yeah point. So since it was Lance who brought it up it should be Lance who tells Allura and Shiro that they have even _more_ that they have to add to our crazy training schedules right?” Hunk asked.

  
“Oh totally,” Pidge said as the two fist bumped.

  
“Wait what? More training? Woah woah lets not get ahead of ourselves I mean, its not like we couldn’t train ourselves about this. No need to get the drill sargent involved. Or Keith. No need to get him involved either,” Lance hurried.

  
“Uh hello, we kinda need them to know what to do if they’re on a solo mission too Lance, I don't know about you but I don't want any possible deaths on my conscience if we could have done something to prevent it, argo training,” Pidge fired back.

  
“Yeah man as much as the training we already go trough sucks, if it keeps us alive long enough to see Earth, to see our _families_ again, then I’m all for it,” Hunk agreed.

  
“Urgh fine but why do I gotta tell them? Why can’t you give that fancy speech to them?” Lance asked flopping down onto the couch.

  
“Why are _you_ so against telling them? I thought you’d be jumping at the chance to impress Allura with your _foresight_ and _planning_ skills,” Pidge asked.

  
“Okay for the record? I totally heard those air quotes and I totally have foresight _and_ planning skills thank you very much. And thats only if she doesn’t think it’s pointless, since most of this was because of the invisibility feature and in the heat of battle that wouldn’t really be the first thing to come to mind you know?” he asked.

  
“Dude, do you honestly think that any opportunity to make us train more especially if _we’re_ the ones who brought it up is an opportunity that Allura is gonna pass on? I'd swear that it's an Altean moto that all training is good training,” Hunk said.

  
“Yeah and even if, and thats an extrem if, Allura thinks its not relevant than Shiro ‘its always best to be prepared for any and all odds’ Shirogane will convince her some how. No question,” Pidge added.

  
“Urgh okay okay you made your point. So while I’m sentencing us to more back breaking training what'll you two be doing?” Lance asked.

  
“Well since we’re done with the lions, I’m going back to analyzing the data we got off that last war ship,” Pidge said.

  
“Thought you said it was encrypted, that messing with it too much would risk it activating the fail safe and have it delete itself?” Hunk asked.

  
“Yeah it will, that’s why I used one of the limited attempts to make an exact copy of the code so I can decode it without risking anything. I’m pretty sure I’ve finally cracked it last night,” she said proudly.

  
“That’s awesome! That means will finally have some insight on their plans now!” Lance said throwing a fist in the air.

  
“Theoretically yeah, I for one won’t celebrate until it’s actually decoded and we know that its not just like, I don’t know, an archive of old mission reports or something,” Hunk said.

  
“Ah man don’t jinx us Hunk. That'd be useless!” Lance groaned.

  
“Hey I don't want it to be something we can't use anymore than you do, but in my experience it's better not to be too optimistic, especially in regards to information. We just aren't that lucky,” Hunk argued.

  
“As much as I don’t want to admit it, he’s right. The Galra love throwing a wrench in our plans, even when they don’t know they’re doing it,” Pidge said.

  
“Okay yeah true but can you at least leave me some faith? We might be lucky this time, and we can actually get this war on a move on!” Lance said.

  
“I mean yeah, have hope or faith or whatever you wanna call it, just.... Don’t go to far ahead yourself with it. Have it be a happy surprise instead of an disappointing expectation,” Hunk said placing his hand on Lances shoulder. He understands where he’s coming from, he really does, but there's only so much disappointment in the way things were going before he started to lose hope of winning the war, of _going home_ , better to leave hope for the big things and realistic hope like hell but don’t put all your eggs in one basket for everything else. If he didn’t, he thinks he may actually lose his mind out here.

  
“And with that very disheartening thought, I’m off to decode this. Let us know how things go with Allura and Shiro Lance, if we’re going to start getting woke up even _earlier_ for training I’d at least like a heads up,” Pidge said as she made her way towards the door.

  
“Yeah what she said,” Hunk agreed.

  
“Aw common buddy don’t make me go alone~” Lance whined.

  
“Sorry dude but with this little down time I think I’m gonna give Shay a call. See how the Balmara is doing ya know?” Hunk said.

  
“Ooooh okay then sure, have fun on your date,” Lance grinned.

  
“It’s not a date! We’re just friends,” Hunk said.

  
“Uh huh sure, well you have fun talking to your friend while I go seal our fates of never getting any beauty sleep again,” Lance said walking toward the door, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

  
“I was going to wish you good luck but now I don’t know if I want to!” Hunk called out to his back, Lances laughter being the only answer he received.

  
Deciding to put Lances words out of his mind he walks to his room to get the communicator that Pidge had helped him build and thought of all he wanted to bring up to his friend. He knew he had to be choosey on what information he put out, on the extremely low chance that the Galra pick up their connection, and what would actually be interesting to tell her.

  
After waiting for fifteen minuets for it to connect, Shays face finally appeared on the screen and he couldn’t help the wide grin that brightened his face.

  
“Hello again Hunk,” Shay said.

  
“Hey Shay, hows everything going?” he asked.

  
“Things have been going well, we’re still slowly getting the Balmara healed has well as she used to be. How have you been? Has Pidge finally confessed to Lance yet?” she asked.

  
“No not yet. Lance is still crazy about Allura, so I can’t say I blame her for keeping it quite for now,” Hunk replied.

  
“Ah sounds complicated,” Shay said with a rueful smile.

  
“Eh a little. Oh! Even better gossip though is me, Lance and Pidge think Shiro is hooking up with Coran. Or is going to hook up, we’re not really sure if it’s happened yet but Lance swears he saw them about to kiss, but I’m not too sure how much I believe that,” Hunk grinned.

  
“Oh that would be lovely! Its always nice to hear positive news even in these hard times, and love is a glimmer of hope that things can shine light in the darkness,” she said.

  
“Yeah, plus of all people who deserve a little hope those two a just about on the top of the list,” Hunk said.

  
_**Yaaaawn** _

  
Blinking at Shay smiled and asked, “Long day?”

  
“Ah sorry about that, guess it has been a long day plus with all that’s going on a full nights sleep is rare. Think I’m gonna catch some z’s before the next disaster strikes,” Hunk said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

  
“I wish you plentiful sleep then, til we next speak,” she said as he responded the same and cut the connection.

  
As he goes to his room he thinks, “ _Another day survived, and not a completely crazy one. I wish more days passed like this..._ ”

~Fin~


End file.
